Pink Makes The Man
by AmandaExMachina
Summary: What happens when Sev and Luc eavesdrop on Draco and Harry's...fun? Severus/Lucius, Harry/Draco. Smuty


This story was written with awesome besty Cori(a.k.a. London).

Disclaimer: We Don't own HP. Otherwise, Dan Radcliffe. would be mine and Tom Felton would be Cori's. We just like screwing with the characters' heads...er, minds.

Enjoy the show!

* * *

One Shot. …….Severus Snape and Lucius Malfoy

A story with a moral…o0...Pink makes the man.

"Sev, I'm back!" Lucius Malfoy cried as he walked through the door of the flat he and his lover, Severus Snape, shared. After both parties were raided by the Ministry of Magic, they decided to buy a flat in the most unlikely of places, Muggle London.

"I wanted to go…" Sev whined, emerging from the kitchen.

"That's ok, here I brought you the pink ribbon you asked for." Luc smirked handing Sev the pink ribbon. Sev took the ribbon, rolled his eyes and disappeared once again to the kitchen. "I didn't know which shade of pink you wanted, so I just settled for a pale, baby pink." He shouted from the living room.

"Thanks," the Potions Master drawled sarcastically. "I was hoping for a…_sharper_ tone of pink." He continued. "OUCH! FUCKING MUGGLE TOASTER!" Sev hollered as searing pain shot through his fingers as a result of it brushing the toaster coils.

"Did you get your wand stuck in the damn toaster again?!" Draco asked walking through the swinging kitchen door. Snape scowled at his godson.

"Draco, did you find the video camera yet?" Harry whined absent mindedly as he walked into the living room where Lucius sat gazing at him. " What? Were…um….making a…um…Documentary….yeah that's it a documentary. " Harry defended quite unconvincingly. Harry looked down in embarrassment as he walked straight into Draco who still stood between the swinging door and Snape.

"The video camera is in our room under the bed Potter." Snape smirked plugging in the muggle blender.

"What is it doing under there?" Draco asked smirking at Snape, who simply looked away obviously flustered. Harry went to obviously retrieve the video camera.

"I'll get it, trust me you do NOT want to go in there. You might not come out….sane." Draco whispered brushing past Harry. Harry nodded and returned to the living room blushing every time his eyes met with Lucius, who simply smirked. Draco retrieved the video camera and practically pulled Harry from where he sat. The returned to their flat next door.

"Why did they move in next to us again?" Lucius hollered letting his head fall back on the love seat.

"So they could torture us with their unceasing….annoyance." Snape scowled emerging from the kitchen and wiping his hands on a pink towel adorned with beautiful pale pink ribbons.

Later that evening…..

"Ugh…must you _always_ use the _pink_ whip?" Severus moaned as Lucius began to advance on him with a hot pink rubber whip.

"Well, it complements your dark hair so nicely." Lucius said as his willing partner scowled at him. The blonde struck him with the whip as Severus moaned loudly in a mixture of pain and pleasure.

"Will you stop it with that damn whip?" Severus growled grabbing the poster bed for support.

"Fine…You owe me a spanking then" Lucius smirked snapping the whip across Severus' bottom as he passed by.

"Severus, do you hear that?" Lucius asked stopping his reach for the pink paddle that hung next to the bed. Severus stopped and stood still.

"It sounds like its coming from…..next door." Severus whispered throwing on a pink towel, like Lucius who grabbed the black towel adorned with pink hearts. "Why do you get the black towel?" Severus asked pointing to Lucius' towel.

"I grabbed it first…" Lucius smirked walking to the one-way window. Snape joined him and they peered through the window.

"Draco….stop…. Wait no..no..no don't stop!" Harry moaned laying face down on satin sheets.

"Will you make up your bloody mind?" Draco growled stopping.

"Fine keep going then." Harry said exasperated.

After several moments of loud moaning, grunting, and panting, Draco screamed "I think I'm gonna…" as he released his seed into Harry's pleading channel.

"That's my boy…" Lucius mumbled, smirking at Severus' stunned expression.


End file.
